clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
There are various types of music that are played in most areas and games of Club Penguin. Some rooms always have music, like the Pizza Parlour which has what sounds like, a live band to give that restaurant feel, while sometimes rooms have music for special occasions only. Igloos with music players and games have music as well. Rooms *Coffee Shop *Night Club *PSA and EPF HQ *Boiler Room/Dance Lounge *Pizza Parlor *Dojo/Ninja Hideout *Night Club The Stage *Space Adventure *The Twelfth Fish *Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *Team Blue Rally Debut *Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Penguins that Time Forgot *Team Blue Rally 2 *Ruby and the Ruby *Space Adventure:Planet Y *Fairy Fables *Penguin Play Awards *Haunting of the Viking Opera Parties *Christmas 2008 Piano Medly *Puffle Ragtime (Puffle Party 2009; in the Pet Shop.) *Upbeat Tropical Jazz (Puffle Party) *Dance-a-thon 2009 Dance Club *Halloween 2008 Organ *Halloween 2008 1 *Halloween 2008 2 *CP Third Anniversary *Mystical Icicles, Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Ski Village (Orca Straw) *Music Jam 2008 Beach (Bubble Pop) *Music Jam 2008, Rock Rink *Music Jam 2008; Iceberg *Music Jam 2008; Lighthouse. **Also known as the "Generic Way" in Dance Contest. *Music Jam 2008: Forest **Also known as "Go West" in Dance Contest. *Christmas Party 2008's Cave *Epic Win (Sport Shop, Iceberg and Pool during Penguin Games) *Penguin Games, Ski Loge and Lodge Attic *Festival Of Flight (Town Plaza Beacon Beach Dock Ski Village Snow forts Soccer Pitch Forest Iceberg Pool Cove) *Festival Of Flight (Tallest Mountain,Ski Hill,Balloon Ride) *Festival Of Flight (Night Club) External Links and Sources *Large CP playlist on imeem.com. You may need to register to view. Playlist can be embedded into your blog. The music in igloos change often to suit a party or other event, or maybe just a different update for some change. Some of the Igloo Music that penguins can get is listed below: Aqua Grabber Fall Fair Halloween Dance Halloween Epic Battle Pizza Parlor Dance Mix 1 Dance Mix 2 (Same music as in the Dance Club) Medieval Town Superhero Coffee Shop Cool Surf Ocean Voyage Fiesta Folk Guitar Team Blue 2 Igloo Music Igloo Music is music that can play in your igloo. It is only available to members. Here is a list of old and new igloo music. *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Christmas Mix *Ruby's Theme *Hard Rock Music SWF The new music SWFs can be found at the Club Penguin media. It starts with http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/ and ends with a number and .swf. The 1-99 numbers is for normal rooms and parties The 100-199 numbers is for games. The 200-299 numbers is for parties. The 400-499 numbers is for parties. http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/226.swf is for Christmas Party 2008, and http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/229.swf is for Winter Fiesta 2009. Trivia * The Yellow Puffle, the Boombox, the Whistle and the MP3000 have music notes shooting out. *DJ3K got new music for members from a Game Upgrades catalog on June 2009. *There is over 250 different kinds of music, so it's not easy listing them all. *The Penguin Band is said to produce all the music on the island. *During the Music Jam 2009 you could play your own music in the Lighthouse. This feature is now permanent. *Only members can play music in their igloo. Games *DJ3K *Jet Pack Adventure *Catching Waves *Bean Counters *Hydro Hopper *Puffle Roundup *Ice Fishing *Cart Surfer *Pizzatron 3000 *Thin Ice *Bean Counters *Aqua Grabber Clam Waters *Aqua Grabber Soda Seas *Card Jitsu *Sled Racing *Card-Jitsu Fire See also *Music Jam *Music Maker 3000 *Floor Piano 3000 *Musical Instruments *Music/More *Music/Sources Category:Igloo Music. Category:Items Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin Category:Objects